Edo II
by Elfgoddess00
Summary: The continuation of what is becoming a very long epic. Yes, finally, it's part two of Edo.
1. Chapter 1

Gosh. Here's the start of part two. Here's to finishing this thing _soon_… I'm sorry if this lacks quality or is too short. My attention is wavering in the million things I'm doing right now. I hope to have this story down much better once I have a JOB….:sigh: thems the breaks. Anyways, hope you like. Even a little. And thanks for being patient.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**All night  
autumn winds being heard  
behind the mountains**_

_Matsuo Basho_

_**OoO**_

_**Edo II, Chapter 1**_

Ran moved noiselessly down the hall in the wing of the palace he and Ken shared a room in. The door to their suite slid aside quietly, and Ran stepped up carefully, avoiding all the places that Ken had had turned into 'nightingale boards'. It had been a wise change; however, it had also opened the opportunity for a lot of mistaken nighttime attacks.

The lantern in their entryway was glowing softly, left in anticipation for his late return. A small white moth, a bit uncharacteristic for early spring, beat softly against the paper of the lantern with a relentlessness that would have grabbed hold of the ronin's thoughts if he hadn't been preoccupied already.

He slid the paper shield up, exposing the small flame, and the moth flew forward immediately, as if to embrace a lost love. It flared into a white haze, before disappearing completely. Ran blew out the flame, sliding the lantern back into place, his thoughts somewhere far from the tiny tragic tableau he'd just witnessed. Stepping up, he slid out of his palace slippers and carefully pulled the door to their inner sitting room aside. It was dark, but the red-head knew their room as easily as he knew the back of his hand by now. He crept over the low table, but somehow forgot about the small tray off to the side that usually held tea or sake. The result, of course, was that he went sprawling across the room, landing in an ungraceful pile directly in front of his and Ken's bedroom door. With a curse, the ronin kicked the offending tray aside, sending it ricocheting off a near-by low laying cabinet used to store the zabuton. With a wince, Ran slowly sat up. Doubtless, he'd done a bit of damage to himself _and_ the furniture. Omi was going to have a _fit_, since he'd likely be the one to have to report it.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the door to their bedroom sliding open with a bang. Ken stood there, tense, a small dagger at ready in his hand, eyes wide in the darkness. It took him only a fraction of a moment to determine the culprit, however, and he immediately relaxed, crouching beside his prostrate lover.

"Having a bit of trouble?" he remarked lightly, sounding quite awake for someone who'd just woken in the dead of the night. Ran scowled into the darkness in the vague direction he'd kicked the drink tray.

"I'm sorry, I tried to keep quiet." he muttered, not sounding sorry in the least. Ken chuckled, and the ronin felt two strong, bandaged arms encircle his shoulders.

"You know I'm a light sleeper anyways, but thanks for the effort. Are you alright?" the arms withdrew and there was the sound of flint striking against flint before the room was cast into brilliance. Ran squinted and raised the back of his arm before his eyes.

"Relatively. I think I might have broke the furniture though." The brunette beside him chuckled softly.

"I think you're probably right. But let's deal with it in the morning." Ran nodded, allowing Ken to help him to his feet. He followed his lover into the room they shared, to see the futon unmade.

Turning an inquisitive stare upon the ninja's form, Ran studied the bandages around his lover's arms and torso. They were fresh, indicating they'd been changed recently. A glance around the room revealed a tiny lantern lit on a desk behind a screen painted delicately with scenes of Mount Fuji. Ken had been reading. He'd been reading the ronin's book on Zen. Ran smiled softly.

Insomnia was not uncommon for Ken; the small amount of time spent healing after Yanagi's death had done little to ease the sleeplessness. Or the haunted look shadowing his lover's eyes. Ken turned and smiled at him slyly, waggling his eyebrows.

"I kept the bed fresh…" he murmured knowingly.

Ran felt himself flush. Or the insomnia could be a _different_ sort of ache tonight…

The ronin leaned forward and caught the brunet up in his arms.

"Hmmm…well, since you kept it so nice I suppose we could make use of it…are you sure the burns will be alright?" Ken sighed, rolling his eyes as he rolled himself from his lover's arms.

"Way to ruin the moment. I'll be _fine_ Ran. I wouldn't be propositioning you otherwise." Ran chuckled, pulling Ken in once more by the wrist and kissing him soundly.

"Then by all means…" he replied, pulling the ninja towards the bed. Ken leered at him openly.

"You know, all that Bushido- Zen stuff is interesting….but honestly, how do they expect you to be a _human_?" he murmured jokingly. Ran pulled him close as they lay on the bed.

"It's really just a set of guidelines…" he murmured. "It's so new it hasn't really been tempered yet. Give it time." Beside him now, nose tucked to his neck, Ken snorted softly.

"My ass. That's the kind of thing that's only going to get more "refined" as it's developed. You watch. And if you _ever_ thought dying for Persia, or _me_ was more honorable than living, I'd beat it right out of you…" Ran sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Can we not talk about things like that while we're thinking about doing something a bit more earthly? I've no intentions, I insure you, of dying so stupidly. At least where Persia is concerned. And while we're discussing dying like an idiot, what about that lovely little human fireball stunt _you_ pulled not too long ago with his _royal highness_?" Ken chuckled softly, nuzzling the fragile skin beneath Ran's jaw.

"That was _different_." he whispered. "If I hadn't done that we _both_ would have died. Stupidly." It was Ran's turn to chuckle softly as he lipped the edge of the brunet's ear.

"Well then we'll call it an intelligent decision. Now enough. I've got something better for that mouth of yours to do…" Ken hardly had time to raise his eyebrows in response before Ran rolled on top of him.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Bradley Crawford was fussing with his tie. Again. Schuldig was going to hang him with the bloody thing if he didn't leave off soon. It was perfect. As it always was. And as always, Brad was refusing to admit he was nervous.

Schuldig would have called it deja-vu if it weren't for the fact that he was dressed soberly in funeral blacks and Nagi and Farferello were in the room. They were to be _meeting_ with Esstet today over the events of Takatori's (Yanagi's) death. He'd already written the report. Of course, Yanagi had died in relation to his own stupidity. But that didn't mean they were off the hook. Crawford would have been furious, but he'd already seen it coming.

Schuldig didn't particularly give a shit. In his opinion, here the Japanese Esstet had less control over Rosenkreuz, and it would be easier for them to be insubordinate before simply dropping off the face of the earth. It was _Crawford_ who seemed to think this needed some sort of master plan to happen. Schuldig was growing bored, and wondering more and more why they couldn't just _do it_.

A quick glance told him Farfie was thinking about his knives and Nagi was a bored blank. The kid wanted a nap. And some time off. Not a bad request actually. Schuldig could've done with a holiday himself. Or five.

After an eternity of five more minutes, Crawford finally let go of his tie and snapped to attention.

"Coats. We're leaving." he announced briskly. "We're leaving now." Schuldig grinned like a predatory animal and donned a light cloak to ward off the chill. Nagi and Farferello merely followed woodenly; one uncaring and the other not in his own body in all likelihood. If only Crawford would be so catatonic.

_Why don't I ever get to run the helm of this ship?_

_Obvious reasons. Don't make me embarrass you._

_Hmph. I think you're being unfair. I bet I'd be brilliant._

_Brilliantly inept. Why can't you ever leave things as they are Schuldig? Everything in it's own time…_

_Ch. I'm growing ill of waiting._

We won't be waiting much longer… 

Schuldig shuddered with the dark vibrancy of that promise. It coursed through his veins like fire and set his skin to tingling. Perhaps some things truly _were_ worth waiting for… He could only hope as he followed Crawford into the dark hours of the pre-dawn morning.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Kudo, Yohji sat cloaked in a pipe smoke haze, wearing his ever-present smirk. A smirk, that infuriated his smaller companion, Tsukiyono, Omi as they sat side by side, waiting at the bar for the Kritiker agent to appear. He was late by exactly six minutes and 22 seconds. Normally Omi was not so easily ruffled, but any amount of time spent with Yohji in any izakaya sort of atmosphere tended to do unkind things with Omi's long-frayed patience where the ex-spy was concerned. He watched, with equal parts disgust and fascination as the fifth woman tried valiantly to lure him away for "talk". Although Omi did admire the way Yohji was sticking to business. Mostly.

He turned towards the bar and ordered two bowls of miso ramen and two bottles of warm sake. They may as well look occupied if they were going to be kept waiting. Honestly, why couldn't anyone be on time at these meetings anymore? Omi refused to let himself consider that something that happened to the agent. He liked to think that Kritiker agents were a notch above the rest and so tended to be not so easily caught. The process of choosing them was a grueling one.

And speaking of new agents, Omi wondered how Ken and Ran were doing on their evening off. Generally the youth didn't begrudge them time alone, but he had better things to do this evening, and generally, Ran and Ken appreciated each others' company a bit more. Not that he didn't appreciate Yohji's, but things became stretched a bit when the lanky play boy was around women.

At that moment, a man burst in through the door, breathing haggardly, and staggered over to Omi an Yohji. He garnered a brief cloud of attention from the other patrons, who wrote him off as another drunk and turned, once more, to their business. Omi rushed forward to greet him, Yohji on his heels.

"My lord", the man wheezed " they are coming…"

"Who's coming?" Omi asked quietly. He noted the man was bleeding, possibly dying. His rational brain took over, alerted him that they needed all of the message.

"It's…..esss…te..t. Co….mi…ng…." Too late. The man's eyes rolled into his head and he slumped forwards. Without a word, Omi and Yohji lifted him and carried him out into the night, and hopefully to a place he could be revived, or at least, buried with honor.

He did not like the look of this at all. And neither would Persia.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO


	2. Movin' out

Yes, this is long overdue and far too short. I'm sorry guys, but with no computer or internet, there isn't much to be done. I'm doing this on the sly off the clock at work. Please enjoy this short chapter, and again, I'm so sorry, and I'll try to write more as soon as I can. Thank you all for sticking by me. And yes, Trading Spaces will follow next, as soon as I can manage. I promised to finish these, and I will.

Aubrey

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,   
Then look for me by moonlight,  
Watch for me by moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."_

_Alfred Noyes "The Highway Man" _

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"We of Esstet have grown tired of waiting. We are most displeased with the recent turn of events as revealed in Mastermind's report. We demand an explanation."

The old woman's face seemed wrinklier than usual today, Schuldig noted idly. He kept his sigh of boredom contained as he watched Crawford rise to address the panel before him. This time, Schwartz had brought their own chairs to sit upon, rather than kneel on the floor before the council of elders. It was the first of many defiant moves to come, and Esstet was not happy about it in the least.

At the moment, the German was highly impressed with his leader. Crawford had had chairs waiting for them to carry in at the front entrance. The servants hadn't been sure whether to follow the Precog's orders or not, but in the end they had given in out of fear.

After that, the precog had both surprised and amazed Schuldig with one action after another. They hadn't bowed. Crawford had made it clear, both verbally and non-verbally that this meeting was _not_ an inquest, and would not become one. If anything, this meeting was a point of strategy. Esstet had reigned in their anger and shown their displeasure by ignoring the behavior and statements both. They had pressed on with their accusations, which brought Schuldig to the present moment.

He smiled lazily as Crawford cleared his throat and snapped his wrist-cuffs into place over the modest lace dangling from his sleeves, his expression distant. Unlike his nervous obsession with his cravat, this was a move the German enjoyed watching. It harkened back to the psychic's boxing days. Bradley was an excellent, calculating fighter, brilliantly strategic and coldly apathetic.

The telepath was anxious to get on with this display of a meeting; when Bradley finally did put up a wall against authority, none were able to move it. Few left unscathed after trying.

"You have received your report. Yanagi was given command over Mastermind and Berserker. He chose to order them to remain on the sidelines. . An order they obeyed." Crawford's statement was simple, to the point, and brooked no argument. Too bad Esstet was still failing to get the message.

"Never the less, our orders superceded those of Yanagi. And our orders were clear." The elderly gentleman in the middle replied.

"Your orders were to obey Yanagi's orders without fail." Crawford shot back blandly. "Which my men have done exactly."

"If you recall, those were not our only orders. The instruction was given to keep Yanagi from harm."

Schuldig fought the urge to roll his eyes. Yanagi had made his own damned bed, thinking to take out all of Weiss on his own. The former ninja had been unable to defeat even Ken. Really, what an insult, having a group with Schwartz's power and resources reduced to baby-sitting.

"Yanagi left the protection of my men beneath his own volition. He felt he could destroy Weiss on his own and considered Schwartz to be a hindrance. Clearly, his death is his own responsibility. " Crawford was refusing to back down, a solid wall of will.

Esstet frowned collectively. It was kind of creepy to watch, really.

"It is becoming clear to us that Schwartz is incapable of following orders. Even foreigners should be capable of following simple orders, and yet, you cannot. WE are most disappointed with you, and our brothers in Europe." Brothers in Europe? Were these guys _serious_? Germany was the Rosen-kreuz headquarters. Esstet couldn't even hope to hold a candle to Rosen-kreuz, and they were disappointed in their '_brothers_'?

Crawford's face twisted into a wicked smirk and he adjusted his spectacles carefully. "Yes, well, about that. Schwartz has come here with alternate orders, that superceded those of Esstet." Even Schuldig was surprised. He hadn't thought Crawford would be so bold. Perhaps this all really _had_ been worth the wait. The elders of Esstet blinked.

"That is impossible. Who can give orders higher than our own?" the elder woman barked angrily. The tension in the room seemed to spike exponentially. Schuldig wanted to laugh. And he'd thought _Rosen-kreuz_ to be arrogant?

"Our orders came from Rosen-kreuz itself, which, if you'll recall, is the central branch of all other world-wide organizations." The room now seemed to fill with ice.

"And those orders would be?"

"Those orders, I'm afraid, are confidential."

Silence reigned; everyone at complete attention and focusing on the tableau unfolding like a monsoon in the center of the room.

"We are not happy with Schwartz or Rosen-kreuz. Why were we not informed of an alternate agenda?"

"Rosen-kreuz did not deem the information necessary to Esstet." Ouch. Oh, this was getting _good_. Only Bradley Crawford could deliver such an insult with apathetic finesses. The room seemed to fill with silence. It was a long moment before anyone spoke.

"Then what is your next, move, Schwartz?"

Crawford's smirk twisted further. "That is entirely up to us, and entirely confidential to you. It is enough to say that the Schwartz is finished with Esstet. Your miss-use and abuse of our powers and resources has been insulting to a great degree. You would do well to remember the abilities and culture of your allies well, as it will serve you better when it is put to good use. Schwartz bids you good-day." The members of Schwartz took their cue and rose silently as one.

The Elders rose sharply in response. "We are not finished! How dare you insult us in this manner?" Crawford said nothing, his face an indifferent mask once more. Schwartz didn't look back as they opened the door and walked out; Schuldig giving his long red hair an arrogant toss over his shoulder.

"You will regret this! We are ESSTET!" came the furious cry.

"And we, are Schwartz." Crawford said calmly, shutting the door behind them. The final bang echoed sharply in the silence, accompanied by the soft sound of footfalls departing.

And just like that, Schwartz began its new prerogative.

"Let us retire. It is late and we will have a busy day on the morrow." Crawford said easily. Farferello laughed maniacally, the sound echoing off of empty walls in the darkness.


	3. The puppet maker

Oof. Writing this thing gets harder and harder. It looks as if the end won't be quite as stunning as the beginning, as I've no time or concentration left to be plotting out little twists and turns. Suggestions are welcome if there's something you'd like to see, although I have a very specific plot so it'll have to fit in with that. In any case, enjoy, and I'll apologize in advance for the lack of editing, etc. There isn't a poem, as I don't currently have handy access to any. If you want to send me a haiku, I might just put it in! Ja ne.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Hidaka Ken crept through the shadows of the alley silently, his presence hidden from the main thoroughfare just yards away. Although it had been nearly an hour since the sun had last sunk below the horizon, the street bustled as if it were noon. Mothers led scampering children by the hand, their cloth sacks loaded with the day's shopping, as they passed by businessmen and aristocrats alike; merchants and fishmongers, farmers and the elderly.

The job had been too easy, considering the complication that should have arose by the sheer rate of population density surrounding him, and yet it had passed-off without a hitch. Ken wondered why Persia had felt it necessary to send one of his top assassins to see to the task. Although perhaps it was less the task itself and more the complications that had the potential to arise.

As if reading Ken's mind, several shuriken came flying out of the shadows above and landed in the place he'd been squatting just seconds before. Ken narrowed his eyes upwards in time to catch a shadow fleeing across the rooftops. Within seconds, the former ninja was upon the roof himself, running as he tried to maintain footing on the slippery thatch.

His assailant led him on a pursuit that ended in a small patch of woods at the edge of the city, where the man surprised him by whirling around for a confrontation. Ken reacted without thinking and had his hand-claws out and ready to strike fatally before he even stopped running. The shadow before him evaded the attack with an almost arrogant grace, and as his attacker avoided each and every following strike, Ken suspected strongly that he'd underestimated his quarry and was in for a bit of a battle. He was not disappointed when his enemy lunged at him suddenly, something metal gleaming in the hazy half-moon light. He was surprised when his opponent came away with blood on his weapon.

Ignoring the pain now shooting down his arm from what was undoubtedly a re-opened scar, Ken growled and leapt forward, surprising his enemy last-minute by drawing a wakezashi and slicing diagonally. This time, the man was unable to escape the attack unscathed, and he grunted, falling back. He sat for a moment, not moving, and Ken felt his body grow tense, wondering what was going on. It was almost as if this man were a puppet without its sticks or strings, waiting to be propelled into it's next performance.

The next attack came so suddenly that it caught Ken completely unaware. One moment he was tense and waiting, the next he was lying on his back, staring up at the cloudy, milky sky while pain ricocheted up and down his chest. He blinked and wondered idly what the hell was happening. He heard the slight rustle of footsteps in the dirt nearby and he was up like lightening, shocked once more when he managed to launch himself right _in_ to his opponent's attack. Ken reeled back, able to turn a fatal blow into something less severe, although equally painful perhaps. The next strike, Ken was ready. Without thinking or plotting, he simply lunged forward, feinted a frontal strike, and then pulled back at the last minute, bringing his knee to his assailant's nose. He was rewarded with a satisfying, sickening '_crack_' as his attacker fell back holding his hands to his face.

Ken didn't waste the opportunity, and fast as the wind flew forward, uppercutting with his claws and catching the man in his upper chest, leading into his chin. His opponent fell back onto the ground heavily, his head snapping back. He lay there for a moment, Ken watching him carefully, his chest heaving as he waited. Much to the ninja's surprise, the man was up within a few moments. Faster than what should have been physically possible after so fatal an attack, the form across from him lunged forward, and mimicking Ken's attack from earlier, feinted to the side at the last second, managing to nick Ken along the ribs with his blade. Fortunate for the ninja he was catching on to the surprise, and Ken flattened his fingers into a crane's wing position, angling his wrist and bringing it down hard upon the pressure point in the back of his opponent's neck as the man finished his strike. The shadow went down like a lead weight and this time, he _stayed_ down. Ken stood, panting and scowling at his unconscious form. By all rights, he should be _dead_, or at least close to it, and Ken was having a hard time understanding _why_ his opponent had been able to get back up in the first place. Ken had practically torn his throat open.

An unnatural sound whispered through the underbrush around him as the wind stirred the forest and Ken launched a shuriken in the direction of the sound without thought. He was rewarded with the subtle sound of metal striking flesh and an almost soundless grunt.

"Get the hell out here, whoever you are. I know you're here." the ninja growled to his surroundings. Only the wind continued to murmur in response. Aggravated, Ken lunged forward, whipping his claws out and shredding through the nearby underbrush. When he landed, there was nothing beneath his claws, but sinister laughter carried on the breeze.

"Ahahaha! What fun! Perhaps there is more to your survival than _luck_ thus far, little kitten. I'll be in touch. See you!"

And as instinctively that Ken had known he was not alone, he now knew that he was. He sighed heavily, squatting in the spot he'd ambushed and tangling his fingers into his shaggy brown hair. This was more disturbing than he'd originally thought. Apparently, Takatori's former body guards had been serious about the threats made during the destruction of the former damiyo's estate. Ken would stake his life that he'd just tangled with one of them. Even if he hadn't done it face to face, which was perhaps even _more_ disturbing. There had been something not right about the way his attacker had moved, and Ken was beginning to doubt that the man had been moving completely beneath his own power. He had behaved as if pain hadn't mattered. Not your usual lackey material.

The ninja sighed heavily as he put his fingers to his lips, giving off a high-pitched whistle. A pigeon soon appeared over head and landed on his offered arm. Ken carefully inserted the few rice grains needed to relay his message to Weiss into the tiny leather pouch bound to the animal's leg and then sent it off with a slight gesture. Wearily, he began the long trek home, wishing heartily that he could fly there himself.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ran paced the floor heavily in agitation, in the same manner that he had been pacing it for the past hour and a half. Ken was late. Ken was _never_ late. If anything, he was early. But now, Ken was late. It was all Ran could do not to run out into the city to find him. If he'd had a good clue as to where Ken _might_ have been, he'd have already gone out after him.

The mission room was fairly quiet, Omi wrapped up in Kritiker reports and findings and Yohji lazing back on several zabuton smoking his pipe. As if he hadn't a care in the world. As if Ken wasn't potentially lying in some dark alley bleeding to death. The red-head growled and leveled the play-boy with an icy glare. Yohji wrinkled his eyebrows together in mild indignation.

"Naaa Ran. If you're going to be pissy, there isn't any need to take it out on _me_." the lanky man murmured smoothly. If anything, Ran's glare intensified. He started growling. Yohji's relaxed look folded itself into a frown. "Hey man, chill out. Ken's gonna be fine. He probably ran into some complication. Maybe he had to take a different route back." This did not help Ran's disposition. At all. _Complication_ could mean any number of things. The faint sound of flapping outside halted any forthcoming reply.

Omi was the first to the window, up like a shot and hanging outside the shutters. A pigeon landed on the sill, and the young prince removed the small pouch bound to its leg, opening it hastily. He frowned at the message within. Ran turned his scowl onto Omi now, waiting pointedly for the news.

"Ken-kun says that he's run into a minor problem but he's on his way back." the youth intoned carefully. Ran's scowl deepened. To keep Ken this late, _minor problem_ was likely an understatement. Still, they had no choice now but to wait.

OOOoooOOO

It was exactly a half hour later that a tired, battered looking ninja stumbled into the room.

"Evenin'." he called weakly, leaning in the doorway. Ran was at his side in a flash.

"What happened?" he demanded flatly. Ken sighed heavily. Before he could begin to reply, however, Omi cut him off.

"Ran-kun, wait a minute. Ken-kun, come inside and sit down. Have some tea. Are you injured?" the youth pressed, taking Ken by the arm and leading him to the humongous pile of zabuton Yohji was reclining on. The small prince shooed him off, and the lanky playboy got up with a good-natured grumble. They both helped Ken to sit. Ran crossed his arms and frowned at them, feeling guilty for not being as attentive himself. He was more concerned about the threat that had kept the talented assassin away from them. Ken grunted as he sank down and then sighed again.

"Unknown attacker, got me on my way out. What's bugging me is that one of Takatori's body-guards was there. The red-headed guy." the brunet mumbled as Omi handed him a steaming mug of tea. "He was hiding out in the bushes while some lackey took me on. It was kinda creepy though….the guy should be _dead_. I practically tore his throat open and he just got back up and came at me again." Ken shuddered. Ran 'tsked' and moved forward.

"Let me see." he said softly, pulling at Ken's haori. Ken let him, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. The gi beneath the haori was crimson in places, and Ran swore softly.

"You should have said something immediately." the ronin admonished. Ken's blush deepened.

"Ah, it's nothing really." He replied, embarrassed. Omi frowned at him.

"Ken-kun, I agree with Ran-kun. You really should have said you'd been injured." the prince said softly. Yohji chuckled quietly, but refrained from teasing, thankfully.

Ken blushed a fiery red now, and scowled at all three of them as Ran set about taking off his gi. The room fell into silence for a moment, save the busy rustling of fabric. There came a quiet intake of breath from Ran and all faces turned towards him.

"Ken, _look_ at this. This was more than just a petty attack." the red-head growled, indicating the myriad cuts, gashes, and bruises the brunet's skin was sporting. Ken scowled at him.

"Hey look, I _told_ you that there was something _off_ about the way the guy just sprang up after I tore-out his throat. Like a spring friggn' _blossom_, Ran! By all rights, he was lucky to still be breathing, and only then because he managed to anticipate the strike. Which he _also_ shouldn't have been able to do!" the brunet argued back. Ran's scowl deepened.

"_Ken_, right now, the circumstances of the battle do not concern me. What concerns me is that you are this injured after you indicated it had been a _minor_ problem." the redhead grumbled, squinting closely in an assessment of the injuries. Ken opened his mouth to reply but paused when Ran's expression suddenly turned haunted. "Ken…" he trailed off. Omi and Yohji didn't look much better either when the brunet chanced a look in their direction. He looked down and frowned, trying to figure out what everyone was so scared of on his chest. What he saw didn't make him feel much better than everyone else.

Although he hadn't been paying much attention to his injuries during or after battle, apparently he should have been.

A good number of the scars he'd earned in battle with Takatori's bodyguards had been re-outlined. The stab wound in his shoulder had been completely run through again, explaining the pain that had flared up so badly. The scar across his chest had been completely reopened as well. There were other wounds, and not a single one had marked a new patch of skin. The ninja lifted his head to look back up at Ran.

The ronin's face had gone flat and cold, rage burning in the depths of violet eyes. Omi and Yohji did not look much friendlier, and for a moment Ken wondered if something in the room wasn't going to erupt soon. A hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump sky-high.

"Ken, let's go take care of this." Ran's voice was tight with anger. He cast Omi and Yohji a significant look as he helped the ninja up. "I'd say this is a firm threat against Weiss and Kritiker; deliberate, and calculated by a person who knew what they were doing. More likely an organization, involving Takatori's body guards somehow. If we figure out who put Takatori into power, we have a good chance at getting behind this and mounting an offense. I grow weary of trying to fight an enemy we cannot see." the ronin ground out. Omi nodded.

"Aaa. I'm going to take a look at some other reports and a few of the papers discovered at Takatori's estate. I'll keep you all posted and consult with Manx and Persia." So saying, the youth rose and bowed shallowly. "The rest of you be on your guard. Yohji, consult with your sources, and also see if our other posted agents know anything. The ones still breathing anyway. Bring me your findings. Ran, I'll leave you to Ken, and I'll need a full report of the evening tomorrow by noon." And then Omi was gone in a flurry of silks, the scent of green tea and sandalwood drifting after him.

Yohji surveyed Ran and Ken lazily before dusting himself off and rising to his feet. "Well. This has been an evening, hasn't it? Kenken, I'm leaving you in capable hands. See you tomorrow." And the playboy was gone like Omi, leaving instead the rich earth tones of tobacco and musk. Ran sighed in his absence and turned to glance down at Ken.

"Let's get this taken care of." he murmured. Ken nodded dully and Ran lead them from the room, down to their suite. In truth, he wanted to clean and bandage the ninja as soon as possible. He could hardly stand looking at those injuries. The memories were simply too fresh, the terror of so many nights spent praying for Ken's survival playing upon his heart. The ronin wrapped an arm around Ken's shoulders and pulled him close, taking most of the young man's weight onto his own shoulders. Ken flinched slightly but did not pull away from the embrace. He needed the comfort more than he minded the pain.

"How do you feel?" the red-head asked softly.

"Sore and exhausted. But I'll live." There was a dry tone in that voice to accompany the weary, although teasing grin spreading itself across Ken's face, and Ran was grateful to hear it.

"Good." the red-head replied. "You're going to need that attitude to back you up while I stitch you up."

"Joy." was the flat response. Ran sighed and paused in their walk, turning to burrow his face into the crook of Ken's neck.

"Ahh Ken. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have gone alone. Not when we knew the risks were getting higher." Ken nuzzled back and sighed himself.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm still alive and now we know better. Let's not play the blame game, even though I know you and I are so good at it." he replied. Ran nodded, getting them moving once again.

"Indeed we are. Come. The faster we finish the faster we can get you into bed."

"And maybe a bath?" Ken asked eagerly. Ran smiled softly.

"Absolutely."

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Schuldig groaned and rolled over, curling into the fetal position. From somewhere above him, Crawford sighed gustily, stirring the fire-red strands of the telepath's hair.

"Mastermind, report." he barked tonelessly. Schuldig cracked a bloodshot eye open and sent Crawford a formidable glare.

"_Fuck. You._" he grunted. Crawford returned his glare. Schuldig remained unmoved, closing his eye and rolling back over on the settee, giving Crawford his back. The precog pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and counted backwards slowly from ten. _I can hear you counting. Shut up._ Came the telepathic retort. Crawford settled for trying to bake the back of the telepath's head with his glare alone.

_If you would bloody well give me the report, I would leave you alone. And I may even feel patient enough to give you some solitude from Berserker._ Schuldig's entire body flinched at Crawford's forceful response.

_Ach! Keep it DOWN, will you? I'd like to see YOU control one mind and monitor another at the same damn time! All for YOUR bloody plot mind you, which I've no inkling into. I didn't even have any FUN!_ came the complaint. Crawford sighed again, this time less stone-set and more full of human annoyance.

"We've been _through_ this, Mastermind. I'm not going to argue about it with you. However, I _will_ tell you that you've set things into motion nicely, but we're going to need some repeat performances. Just tell me if it went as planned."

There came a great, gusty sigh from the settee.

"…_Yes_, everything was _fine_. Except for me, damn you." the red head sniffed from the couch. Well, Crawford supposed he'd at least gotten an _answer_. He could wring details out later, when his fellow mercenary wasn't behaving like a sick woman.

"I _heard_ that!" came the grunt from the couch.

"As you were meant to." was the precog's reply. He smirked as he left the room to the sound of the telepath grumbling. Yes, things were well under way, and if the outlook continued to be this sunny, Japan would cease to be a threat to the far-reaches of Rosen Kreuz sooner rather than later.

He grabbed the arm of a passing maid who looked at him with the absolute terror a person might feel if they were about to die horribly. It only amused him.

"Shizuka. Tea for Schuldig please. And some soup." she nodded and scurried off as quickly as she could, throwing nervous glances at him over her shoulder. Ahh, Crawford missed the sturdy, stone-faced servantry back home, who could serve an entire seven course meal for far worse a sight than Schwartz without turning a hair. Service that could be _relied_ upon. Although Crawford supposed, all things considered, that they were lucky to have any servantry at all. Most of the ones remaining had either been bedded by Schuldig or stayed out of sympathy to Nagi. Who of course received excellent service at all times he required it. So long as he wasn't within vicinity of Berserker. Who seemed to like following the youth for unknown reasons. Crawford suspected he'd run out of ways to amuse himself now that he no longer shared a bedroom.

But these were thoughts for later. Right now, Crawford needed to launch his next move. And he needed to figure a means of blinding the eyes and ears of Esstet, lest they catch wind of his plans. Smiling to himself, a terrifying sight for anyone to behold, Crawford shut himself into his study.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

The full, high moon shone a patch of silver along smooth, tanned skin, giving it an ethereal glow. Ran traced an idle finger down one of Ken's upper arms and then allowed his palm to rest there, curving around the iron-hard muscles beneath that beautiful skin. Unaware, Ken slept on, snoring slightly, sprawled across his chest.

It was so hard. So hard for him to stay here, to keep the terms that he'd vowed to the emperor. Part of him felt betrayed. Ken had been _hurt_. Cruelly, despite unspoken vow of Kritiker to care for its own. It seemed like every time they turned around, the saga that had begun with the destruction of the Kouichiro clan ran farther and deeper than before. It seemed to Ran as if it would never end.

And Ken was so matter of fact about it at times, it drove the ronin nuts. Even though he was a sight far better than he used to be, Ken still had a disturbing disregard for the value of his own life. Perhaps a good portion of that disregard was something drilled into his mind as a child. The ronin imagined that a life as an assassin was a difficult one.

And still somehow, Ran had thought that maybe Kritiker would make things better for them. That by teaming up with those who had the power and the resources to fight this evil, he and Ken stood a better chance to gain peace, and a quiet life. He hadn't expected the end to launch itself farther from sight every time they turned around. It seemed his legacy would be a life of violence and uncertainty. It was not the way that he had envisioned living, and doubtless his family, _Aya_ would have felt the same way. But he supposed he would not be here, away from them in a life of sin, holding Ken in his arms if they had remained alive and unbroken.

And Ken – perhaps Ken would be dead if Ran had not been put into the position he had been put into. That thought was too much to bear, and the ronin tightened his arms around the brunet. With those wounds, Ken would have died. He would have died, ravaged by fever in a gutter somewhere. Ran felt his throat constrict painfully at the thought, and he tried hard to suppress it. Ken had not died. He was here, alive.

But his mind's eye continued to assault him relentlessly with visions of Ken lying in a pool of his own blood, eyes staring emptily at nothing, the lids red-lined in presence of fever. Oh _Kami_, how ---

"Will you _stop_ thinking for just _five_ minutes and go to sleep?" Ran was so shocked, he jerked. Ken was awake? A pair of bleary brown eyes filled his vision suddenly, and Ran found himself infinitely calmer. Ken was alive, and if he was relaxed enough to feel annoyed, he was going to be just fine. A pair of warm, sweet lips settled onto his own and Ran gave himself into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Ken to taste him languidly.

When Ken felt Ran relax beneath him, he slowly pulled away. "Now go to sleep. You're keepin' me awake dammit." he grumbled. But there was no true bite to his words, and Ran felt his heart settle as Ken sank back onto his chest, snoring within moments. The ronin didn't even have to time to contemplate anything else before he too faded off into slumber.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Kurotada Kinouta ran as fast as his small legs would allow, panting heavily from both fear and exertion. The battle was on! Kritiker had laid a direct assault upon Esstet and it would not be taken lightly. Sliding to a halt, he tried to compose himself, failing spectacularly even as he was reaching out to tap on the door gently with the back of his knuckles. He was bid to enter immediately. Sliding the door aside respectfully, he kept his eyes lowered to the floor as he came to kneel before them.

"Speak, little one." came the gruff, impatient demand. Taking a quavering breath to steady himself, Kinouta spoke.

"My lords and lady, I have regretful news to report. One of our mercenaries was returned dead to the back entrance of our tea-house downtown. The two men on guard were also killed, dead by shuriken. The corpse of the mercenary bears the fatal wound that Esstet has found to be associated with the errant ninja, Lord of the clan Kouichirou. The wound of the tiger's claws." When his speech was finished, Kinouta simply knelt, panting and shaking, eyes and forehead glued to the floor.

"This news is most regretful indeed." spoke an elderly female voice. There was a relentless steel edge beneath its false warmth.

"We shall have to remedy the mistakes that others have left unattended." a gentlemanly voice replied, sounded disappointed.

"Yes, this must be taken-care of immediately. Go then, little one, and summon our Lord Shogunate. There is a matter he must see to." the third gentleman finished evenly.

Kinouta bowed deeply and popped upright, scurrying from the room and down the halls. Soon, things would erupt into chaos, and all would be as it was meant to be.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Yeah, so that's that for now. Sorry if it's not the quality you've been expecting, but I just don't have the time or concentration capacity anymore. Too much going on. Edo II will be drawing to a close soon, and then this monster of a fic will be done. Thank Buddha! Ta for now.

-Elfgoddess00


	4. Cause and Effect

Hello everyone! Yes! It's back! And you thought I'd forgotten. It's short, and I'm sorry for that, but my laptop battery is almost dead and I'm a little tired still. But hopefully you will enjoy what I've laid out. Poem included. Read on!

-----------------------------------

**Edo II, Chapter 4 – Cause and Effect**

"_The wild geese do not intend to cast their reflections,_

_The water has no mind to receive their image."_

_(Currently Unknown)_

------------------------------------

When Ran awoke, he was surprised to find the position of the sunlight against the shoji in a position that indicated it was late in the morning. He was even more surprised and slightly concerned to find the futon beside him empty and cold. Ken. Where was Ken? He sat up slowly, his morning mood shot now that he'd woken to find his lover not present beside him, where he should have been. Sleeping peacefully.

Grumbling, he shuffled towards his yukata, shrugging into it and belting it loosely. He slid the door open and wandered into the sitting area to see Ken sitting serenely, staring out a window that overlooked the gardens and palace shrine. His face appeared at peace, eyes calm and contented. Ran felt his heart tighten in joy as the sunlight danced across his lover's face and caught in his expressive brown eyes, sending their depths to twinkling. His hair shone richly, a multitude of deep browns and ruddy reds the color of fertile earth.

Caught, the ronin leaned heavily against the doorway, unable to help himself from smiling like a sap. Gods above, he was the luckiest man alive. Ken turned suddenly, the movement calm and graceful, and Ran had to force a trembling breath into his lungs when the serenity in them melted into a deep, affectionate longing as they lit upon his form.

"You gonna stand there all morning, or are you gonna come over here and keep me company?" the ninja teased, and Ran felt his feet obeying without his conscious knowledge.

"Hn. What are you doing up so early?" he grumbled, trying to remember that he was annoyed.

"I woke up a little after sunrise. That happens when I get a good night's sleep." the brunet replied easily, sounding content. The remainder of Ran's annoyance evaporated in the knowledge that Ken finally, _finally_ got some rest. He smiled fully and strode across the room, pulling the ninja into an embrace, back to chest. A tanned, calloused hand came up to rest on his forearm and Ran leaned his chin on the top of Ken's head. They remained this way for a time, soaking in the joy of each other's presences in quiet contentment, when the door to their quarters slid open with a 'bang' to reveal a disheveled, upset looking Omi.

"You have to come now! It's an emergency!" the youth cried out, panting, his face red with exertion. The two men were up and out the door after the youth, slamming it shut behind them.

The sunlight, undisturbed, danced across the tatami playfully, uncaring as to it's absent audience.

----------------------------------------

If the answer had been written on a scroll and presented to him in a verbal proclamation, Yohji couldn't have possibly felt more stupid. He should have known. He should have known from the very start that Schwartz was doing what they did so famously; causing misery for others.

Ken had certainly been a diversion. A scape goat even. But _not_ for the same purposes Yohji and Omi had originally divined. True, Schwartz _had_ been hoping to rile Weiss, and thereby Kritiker with its act of cruelty and cunning. However, the consequences of Ken's defending himself had in turn riled the forces of Esstet. And even though they were all allowing themselves to be played by the hands of foreign men, the conclusion was inevitable. Esstet likely didn't know that the estranged Schwartz was behind the scheme, and Weiss, and thereby Kritiker could hardly allow the slight to one of their own elite go unnoticed. The elite, in this case, being the honorable Takatori Shuuichi. Whose reputation was currently under extreme fire, thanks to a suddenly and (to the layman) inexplicably insulted Shogunate, levering accusations against the emperor of a secret plot to overthrow the current and glorious government.

Although he had missed the foundation of the plot, Yohji was smart enough to see where it was going. He didn't know much about the goals of the Western powers where Japan was concerned, but it was pretty clear that Schwartz's goal was to set the country at odds with itself, thereby making it easier to seize and control. Storms had kept the Koreans and others from invading in times past, but the Westerners…well times had changed, that was for sure. And if it was this easy for four men from another _country_ to set everything on it's ear, things did not bode well for the Japanese people.

His thoughts were interrupted as Omi burst into the room, Ken and Ran on his heels, looking disheveled and still in their yuukatas. Manx, who had been sitting quietly beside an even quieter Perisa, looked up as they came in, and her face slid into it's business expression. She rose as they all sat, hands folded in front of her demurely.

"Weiss." she began, "There is much to discuss."

------------------------------------------

Schuldig staggered into the room, a hand on his head as if it would keep the pounding threatening to break open his skull at bay. He levered Crawford with a black glare as he ambled over to the sofa and sat down. Farferello giggled beside him, licking the blood from a wound he had made before Nagi could stop him, lapping at the blood as if he were a vampire. He very likely believed himself to be, at the moment. Schuldig couldn't give a good fuck. He glared at Brad again for good measure, but as usual, the Puritan-esque man remained unmoved.

Bradley Crawford rose, unable to hide a wicked smirk as he gazed upon the pitiful assembly before him. And yet, so…_capable_. Yes. Things had progressed perfectly.

"By now I'm sure you must be curious as to our doings. Allow me to assure you that our efforts and risks have not gone un-rewarded." The room remained silent, but he pressed on as he sensed he had his audience's full, albeit sullen attention.

" In response to a slight felt at the murder of a man employed beneath Esstet, and thereby the Shogunate, Esstet has pressed his lordship to release his displeasure upon the hapless emperor. The Emperor, in turn has no choice but to respond firmly against the slight of his own reputation, and a personal attack on one of his own elite. Both groups are feeling an increasing pressure to act. If they do so, this land will fall into chaos."

By now, Schuldig had leaned forward intently, headache forgotten. By all the fallen Gods, Bradley Crawford was a tactical genius! Delicious! This was going to be simply delicious!

"So what now?" Nagi's flat voice asked. The wicked smirk returned.

"At this moment, we wait, and let them bait each other. Let us see how grand this avalanche becomes. You are all dismissed for now. You are to be on alert at all times. That is all. " The dismissal in the ending tone was clear, but Schuldig didn't mind in this case. He was more than willing to let the boxer lead the way. Crawford had, after all, proved himself to be quite adept indeed. Shculdig fell onto his bed nearly as easily as he fell into his catnap, a wicked smile of his own curving his lips.

He could almost taste that sweet, sweet honey….

----------------------------------------------

So there you are! Short but sweet I hope. I'll get more out as soon as I can manage, in both stories! I'll only update Jane Doe if people are interested. If not, I'm not gonna worry about it. Ta for now!

Osaki ni shitsureishimasu!

Ja na!


	5. The Beginning of the End

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Edo II, Chapter 5**

**The Beginning of The End**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**The distant mountain**

**Reflected in his eyes…**

**Dragonfly**

_--Kobayashi Issa_

The world, it seemed, had erupted into chaos. Ran stared at Manx and Persia slowly, his gaze both stunned and angry.

"They're using Ken as an excuse to slander the emperor?" the red-head growled, sounding incredulous and indignant at the same time. Beside him, Ken's expression was fierce, but not for the same reasons.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I should have seen this coming." he murmured quietly. Ran turned his angry gaze on Ken now. Before he could say anything, however, Persia broke in.

"You are in no way responsible for the dangers that we are now in Hidaka-san, nor should you feel you have endangered us in any way. You fulfilled your duty, carried out the mission, and returned home successfully. I didn't ask anything more of you."

Ken stared resolutely at the floor, although he nodded to show his acknowledgement of the response. Ran made a mental note to have a chat with his lover the next time they had a little privacy. The self-effacing nature of the ninja needed to _stop_.

"I doubt you're truly arrogant enough to believe that you alone could cause so much trouble, Ken. Clearly someone has been plotting this for some time now. My lord, I have discovered that apparently Schwarz is connected to Esstet. The organization responsible for the Shogun's rise to power." All attention turned to focus on Yohji. The former spy sat erect to the left of Weiss, his gaze holding it's own trace of self-recrimination. Ran realized that Yohji was probably taking this much harder, considering it was information he might have uncovered during his tenure as Takatori's "servant". The Ronin felt this was also equally idiotic, since Yohji's job was to watch _Takatori_, and not Schwartz. Arrogant or not, Yohji did not have the resources to be in two places at once.

Persia sat back, and seemed to be considering something. "Yes. Slowly, Esstet has sought to undermine my power, strip me and leave me completely helpless. Now, he seeks to turn those who would support me against me." he murmured in a gravelly voice. Omi, seated to the right of his father turned his head sharply, his mouth open to speak. Persia cut him off, however.

"It appears, Weiss, that something much deeper is happening in front of our very eyes. We have been thrown into a difficult and secret war, and the burden of appearance rests upon us. We must take action, but carefully. We must make every effort to let the Shogun ruin his own reputation. We'll let the public do our work for us from there. With their support, we can get a better candidate for Shogunate at the seat of power."

Ran blinked. "You don't want to restore power to the emperor?" he asked, sounding stunned. Persia chuckled; a deep, rich sound.

"No, Fujimiya-san, I do not. Such ambitions are foolish and doomed to fail from the start. The people are content, for the most part, with a Shogunate government. I cannot force them to swing the pendulum in my favor, any more than I could hope to undo the damage my father has caused before me. What I can do, however, is try to guide the process to ensure a fair and just situation for all." Omi and Manx stared at Persia fondly at the statement, Yohji with his own form of admiration.

"Then it appears we are in need of dire strategy." Ken began. "First, my Lord, might I suggest that Weiss travel somewhere closer to the Shogunate? It will bring us out of the palace, and perhaps keep yourself from engendering further suspicion. I suggest sending the majority of other…staff you might employ to likewise locations. Keep the most skilled, the best hidden staff here to protect you. Obviously we must have messengers. But I suggest we bury ourselves in the sand so to speak. When we fnally do strike, it will be far less anticipated."

"And what, my Lord Kouichirou, would you have in mind?" the emperor spoke firmly. Ken did his best not to flinch at the title. It was one he would rather not bear, and yet the duty of it lay across his shoulders in any case. Ran tried not to reveal his anger at the name or the reaction.

"Nothing bold my Lord. Simply…information gathering…perhaps the shop of a wealthy merchant? I hear that alcohol, salt, and tobacco are highly sought commodities these days…" the ninja trailed off. Persia looked thoughtful.

"Trade brings both money and power without obligatory position. Yes, a merchant's title is quite a clever idea. Very well. Within the month, we will deterimine a trade and a ware to sell. And the location of it's sale. Weiss, prepare yourselves. I imagine you'll need to pack carefully."

And the tone in Persia's voice was all the dismissal they needed.

-------------------------------------------------------

"What is in that head of yours?!" Ran barked as he and Ken made their way into the sitting room they had left earlier. The sun was still casting plesant shadows along the floor, albeiet they were cast in the crimson of it's setting below the horizon. Ken turned, looking indignant.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Did you have a better idea?! If so, you should have spoken up with it!" the ninja growled back. Ran shook his head.

"That isn't what I'm talking about and you _know_ it. Ken…" at the red-head's sudden defeated and despair-filled gaze, Ken felt his anger melting.

"Ran?..." he asked softly.

"Why do you always….do this? Why do you just cut yourself apart. Why are you blaming yourself for what is never your fault? That man could have killed you, and now you are worried that you could have done better?! Schwartz likely would have killed him anyway if you hadn't succeeded." Ken frowned.

"Ran, it's my duty to---" Ran whirled on him, striding furiously into his space and gripping his shoulders.

"To _Hell_ with duty Ken!! Duty has almost killed you, taken you away from me more times than I care to count, and yet you throw yourself beneath more than your share of it every time!! What about your duty to _me_!?" the red-head bellowed, giving the ninja's shoulders a slight shake. The grip on his upper arms was bruising, but Ken didn't care. Ran was obviously very upset about this. More upset than Ken had ever realized. It was always a key point in Ran's temper, even in the days when he'd been sick and half-out of his mind. Gently, the ninja laid reassuring hands on his lover's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Ran. I didn't realize you felt this way. It's just…"his eyes dipped to the side. "I'm so used to…giving myself over for the good of all. It's learned. It's _expected_ among ninja. Why else do you think we excel so well as ninja? It isn't that we're throwing ourselves into danger suicidly. It's that we consider our community as our _family_. It's my job to protect my family Ran. My job to be alert and on target. I was raised to do it. I've been killing since I was 13. I was spying and performing intelligence missions long before then. It's who I am. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but I'm not sure what I can do about it; I don't know how to _stop_ being this way….I….didn't realize it was hurting you." Ran's face crumbled, and he pulled the brunet close.

"Gods Ken…I've come so close to losing you…and the men who are responsible could have done so again, and now you want to take the responsibility of dealing with them on your shoulders, without anyone even asking. How do you think that makes me feel? They taunt us by reopening your wounds, and still you cannot be swayed from this path of righteousness. Ken…I can't lose you. I couldn't stand it if I even came close. Do you understand? You jest with me about the code of Bushido, and yet, of the two of us, I see that trait more strongly in you, Ken, and it terrifies me." Ken felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. Ran spoke to his heart.

"Ran…" he began gently, pulling back and tilting the red-head's chin up to meet his gaze. "I would never, ever do something to take me away from you. I'm a ninja, remember? It's my job to protect, but like I said, I was raised to do so. I understand I'm not invincible, but…trust me, ne? My first, and only duty is always to you. My heart and soul are yours. Everything I do is motivated by my love for you. I want us to have the chance at a peaceful life. The more dissention that stirs-up around us, the harder I'll work to beat it back. But we can't simply turn around and believe that our pasts won't come back to haunt us; mine especially. Until the turmoil is gone, I will never know rest, or peace, and as my heart, neither will you. I want to give you that Ran. I want to give you the happiness and the strength you have given to my life. I want to give you the safe-harbor you've been for me all this time. This is the only way I know how to do it." He said softly. Tears welled again in the ronin's eyes.

"Just promise me Ken…promise me that you'll think of me before you do anything stupid…" he hissed, burrowing his face in the ninja's neck and breathing the comforting scent there. Ken's gaze turned melancholy, as he stroked his hand down Ran's back soothingly.

"I promise…" he murmured. "You're always in my thoughts…" Ran shuddered as he wondered in what context, but left the argument alone. Right now, he needed to be close to Ken, to shelter them both from the coming storm ahead. And he swore to himself, with an internal vengeance, that he would see this through and out the other side. And once he had, he would feel more than justified in demanding an early retirement for the two of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord…do you really think sending Weiss so far from our reach is the best decision?" Manx tried, with great difficulty, to keep the trepidation from her voice. Persia chuckled softly.

"Yes, Kitada. I do." he replied. He was anxious as well to see the four men he was so endeared to straying so far from his reach, but this was an important task, and could not be trusted to anyone else. Aside from which, if it was discovered that he had such men living under the palace roof at this point, things would go the worse for them all. "We'll sort this out. It might be messy, but we'll see it right." he murmured soothingly. Beside him, Kitada sighed.

"Sometimes, my lord, I wish that I had your optimism." She replied. Shuuichi simply chuckled, and though he held her close, he could not help his mind from straying to the long, hard months ahead. Weiss would be leaving. And the palace would no doubt be in chaos beneath the scandal. It was already said that the Shogunate was sending his Daimyo guards to keep personal watch over the palace. Let them come. He had more ways than the most obvious of doing his work. And he was intent that nothing should stop him. He smiled darkly, before turning to blow out the lantern, holding Kitada next to him in the dark.

Yes, heaven forbid anyone should cross the Emperor. It was not something he should escape from unscathed, if at all. If at all indeed…

----------------------------------------------------------

Schuldig watched with a smirk as the masses of Damiyo lords began swarming into the city gates. They were here, of course, at the call of their Shogunate. In answer to the slight of the Emperor upon a man of the Shogunate's house. The German had no doubt that he'd soon be watching them march out in an army formation to wreak havoc on the part of the country still supportive to the Emperor. It was too delicious, really. He was aware of Bradley's presence before the man had even mounted the stairs to the roof.

"Gutentag, heir Crawford." he chorused in greeting. He could feel his leader's frown.

"Must you stand up here, and draw attention to yourself?" the man sounded ridiculously annoyed by such a trivial thing, Schuldig thought. He frowned, showing his own annoyance as he turned to face the man.

"Once again, I reiterate, that you never let me have any fun. I'm not doing any harm standing up here, taking in the view." he protested. Crawford raised an eyebrow, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yet you are a forginer, a beacon in the night to any who are of Japanese nationality, and here you stand, within _sight_ of the entire array of Damiyo fife's coming to their lord's aid. In these harsh times of _suspicion_, might I add." Schuldig sighed, mentally cursing Crawford for always making such bloody good sense.

"You really are no fun." the German grumbled, reluctantly turning to head inside. Crawford favored him with a wicked, arrogant grin, raising one of his eyebrow suggestively.

"Come now, surely I'm not_ that_ boring, am I? I can think of a time or two that I occupied you well." he replied silkily. Schuldig, wondering at this sudden, fortunate turn of his leader's mood, raised an eyebrow of his own.

"Are you making _suggestions_ Bradley? You'd best beware lest I take you up on them." he crooned just as silkily. Bradley simply smiled.

"I don't suggest anything I'm not entirely serious about. And I don't see why I shouldn't feel so generous. Everything is going better than expected." Schuldig grinned.

"Very well. My chamber, or yours?" he replied. Crawford's grin was positively wicked now. It sent chills down the German's spine.

"Mine this time. I've a feeling it'll make the time spent more…enjoyable."

_Hmmmm_….and Schuldig was always about time spent _enjoyably_. He followed his leader inside without regret or comment. Outside, the Daimyo continued to arrive with their small armies, their faces grim and serious with thought of the coming assault. Now was the time to fight cleverly and fiercely, in proud service to their lord. And maybe, just maybe a reward might follow diligent work. War was always a good time to propel one's social standing ever upward.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kurotada Kinouta watched with jubilance at the power of Esstet. One simple offence, and now all these men; these powerful lords, were amassing, like a dark and angry storm cloud on the horizon.

Surely, surely they would triumph over their enemies. Surely they would make an example of the traitorous Schwartz! How dare they behave so insultingly!? Kinouta might have only been a messenger, but he believed fully and completely in the glory of Esstet.

Satisfied with what he was seeing, the youth scrambled off to make his report to the Elders. He felt they would be pleased with the progress being made. Surely this was as good a time as any to finally put an end to that insufferable, dishonorable Emperor. And then the _true_ work of Esstet could begin.

After all…this _was_ the time of the great revival. The revival of _The One_. _He_ would walk this earth as the living, and nothing would stand in his way. The greatness and Glory of _Him_ would fill every corner of Japan, leaving no man, woman, or child untouched.

Yes…it was a most joyous time to be alive. Most joyous indeed….

--------------------------------------------

SPLAT! It is now quarter to four in the morning. And this is officially the hardest saga _ever_ to write. Seriously. I should have stopped at _Edo_. Why didn't I stop?? WHY!?!

…Ok, sorry, better now. It's late, I'm kind of giddy, and I need to go to bed. Apologies now for misspellings, bad grammar, or lack of sense with plot. Bed. Now. Sleep.

ZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZ


End file.
